Fairnings
by Fairplayer
Summary: it is the start of the first tiberium war. Two families both having a bad history merge together to be the forth party in a battle between three parties. The year is 2037, this war has started thousands of years ago without us noticing we noticed when "they" found the tiberium on earth and divided us in half.
1. introduction

Introduction

An explorer by the name of Jamison Lockingseth was mapping an unexplored region as he saw a meteorite had crashed landed 10 kilometers ahead of him. He saw many fragments fall everywhere else he made the assumption that some even went to the other side of the globe. Jamison went to the crash site which seemed to be the biggest one of the bunch. He described it as a rock with green and blue crystals all over. That was his last journal entry and was dated july 1 1303. Nobody had saw him or had no trace of him ever since then


	2. Chapter 1 resubmited

Chapter 1

The year is 2037 and museums are still boring. Like come on I thought science was supposed to be fun! BUT NOOOOOO! My science teacher JUST HAD TO take us to the most boring place in the universe! My dad would love to be here with me… oh… right he's behind me right now.

He is chauffeuring me around the building, doing the teacher's job. He is better at it i'll admit bet he is my dad and the best asshole that i know.

"Ah technolium." Oh no here we go "an element that was discovered back in 2018 when the transformers first came. Extremely rare on earth but still existent" he sounded sad which was strange he was always happy and excited in the museum.

"Um ok then daddyo." I say with a dull voice "I shall explore more into the pit of boredom"

As I walk around the area I notice a green crystal,

"Tiberium?" I mumble to myself I take a look at the Bio that was provided

It read "Tiberium was found on the year of 1303 by a famous explorer named Jamison Lockingseth. The crystal has an acidic coating that only burns through flesh and nothing else, there is no radioactivity to be known of this crystal"

Beside the crystal bio it gave us the explorers bio of what we knew of him

That one said "Jamison Anovic Lockingseth discovered tiberium on the year of 1303 the last journal he had entered was describing it as a rock with green crystals all over it. That was the last journal entry he had from him"

Uh should i feel bad for the guy? Because I really don't

I turn away from the crystal but out of the corner of my eye i can see it starting to glow its green colour. I take a closer look to see the surface of the crystal starting to crack as the glow is still getting brighter

" **CLEAR THE AREA!** " I nearly scream for everybody to hear me.

Just as i get out of the building the building explodes in a giant BOOM of green.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What did you touch!" The museum manager yells at me.

 _Well don't mind me sir, I was just minding my own business until you decide to make me want to hurt someone, Oh and ya I did nothing thanks for asking asshole._

"Nothing sir. I was walking away just as it started glowing" I say with a tint of anger in my voice. He looks at me for a while as I stare behind him where the museum was before. Now there is a giant crater with the green glow.

I then turn around to see my teacher doing roll call.

"FAITH?" he yells

"HERE" the girl yells back

"JENNIFER?"

Oh right the most beautiful girl in the school is in my science class HOLY SHIT major crush alert!

"HERE" she yells as I pinpoint her location. She has beautiful long hair with a streak of blue on the right side. Her glasses tint green with the glow behind me her face is full of freckles.

"KARL?" I can faintly hear the teacher yell but it does not register. I realize I'm staring at her as she smiles at me i turn and my face starts to blush

"KARL KRAPCAKES FAIR! REPORT!" I jump

"FAIR REPORTING" I yell back. Ya my middle name is indeed Krapcakes. don't ask what dad was thinking

We load onto the bus as I see a kid going full sprint behind the bus being chased by guys in black suits. _What the hell? Is he a criminal? No he looks like my age. Maybe he just took a shit on the FBI's door step._ I start to chuckle to myself with that thought.

I see Jennifer load up being the last one on the bus she catches my eye and sits beside me

 _OH MY FUCKING GOD DREAM COME TRUE!_

"Hey" she starts "Um do you have any idea what happened back there?" she asks the fear just pouring out with her voice

I look straight into her deep green eyes "I'm not 100% sure what happened but i think this was planned from the beginning"

"I heard you liked your conspiracy theories and what not, so go on that rant of yours"

 _She's kidding right please tell me she is kidding 'cause if she isn't… oh ho man_

"You want me to go on my rant?" I ask

"I'll admit, I'm curious what you're thinking"

 _FUCK YES_

"I believe that an alien race has planted the main asteroid here" I say to show her how crazy my theory is

"Really? Just because it explodes randomly?" she says with an arched eyebrow

"No not randomly, it is like a seed or something." she gives me the "what the fuck?" look. I point where the building was and see that more of the crystals are growing around the crater

She turns around to fac forward and presses her back to the seat with utter shock on her face

"Are...are you suggesting that aliens are comming?" she looks at me with fear in her eyes

"They are terraforming our planet, they wouldn't do that unless they were coming for a visit" i say and grab her hand.

"What do we do then?" she asks

"I honestly don't know but I will figure something out. I promise"

We get to the school dad is waiting for me there

"Well conspiracy theorist." he says "you seem to be right this time. My astronamer friends are picking up strange readings from Alpha centauri and closing in on earth ETA 3 months"

My jaw dropped i did not expect to be completely right aliens seemed to be a long shot but they are coming

"Well dad… we need to figure something out and fast"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the bus Jennifer is sitting beside me all the time now

 _Maybe she likes me now… I sure hope so._ I hear on the radio just as dad told me "astronomers found strange shit in the sky, believed to be aliens" and also that the tiberium all around the world have exploded leaving a giant field of tiberium. _Um wow this is not allowed to happen_.

"Well theories holding strong there Karl. anything else you got for me?" Jennifer asks with a stunning smile on her face. I study my surroundings and take in the situation. Everybody walks the street with edginess to their steps. I can tell they think it would be safer for some organization that is armed to be protecting them.

"The people are on edge, seeing that it did not just happen here but all around the world i'm assuming that the people are going to end up splitting into two groups, three at the most" i say with a voice that is almost like a whisper.

"Why?" she obviously asks

"Conspiracies Jennifer...conspiracies" I say being the riddler I am. I got a shove on the shoulder for that one.

We arrive at school and it is tence everybody looks at me like i'm a hero for being there to yell to get the hell out of the museum. Also the look of shock that im walking with Jennifer.

At ease people go back to your duties. A voice whispers in the noggin

 _wait what?_

I go to a computer and search the news apparently my theory is correct again. There have been reports of a militia group that call themselves NOD. they believe that tiberium is the key to move on as the human race and can be used as a weapon. As our military newly named the "Global Defence Initiative" says it needs to be harvested and to be destroyed. NOD apparently had some contacts in the military and they stole a new system called the Mobile construction vehicle being able to unpack into a construction yard and build a base on the fly.

"Jennifer take a look at this!" she is reading a book a couple tables down and walks over

Bro you need to admit your feelings for her or you'll stay in the friendzone man. Says the strange whisper in my brain. _1 who the hell are you? 2 why are you in my head? and 3 noted._ I say mentally to strange whisper voice, but all im answered with is a laugh just as Jennifer walks next to me.

"Whats up?" she asks

"Read the article" I say gesturing to the screen. As she reads i think of ways to explain my feelings to her.

 _Hey Jennifer I have to admit that I have a crush on you and uh maybe would like to go to starbucks with me later?_ I mentally make up

Why how thoughtful you are manning up and actually going to try and ask her out. Then i can hear a song play "you've lost that lovin feelin oohhoo that lovin feelin!" playing from the librarian's desk the mental voice just laughs like he is crying by the convenience.

"Hmm you seem to be right again but you said a third party will come into play minus the aliens correct?" she asks after reading the article

"I cant always be right ya'know" I say calmly

"True true. You seem to be right all the time so far im just wondering where that will take us now" she says quieter now.

"Lets just see where this goes" the bell rings for first block and we get up

"Well see ya Karl!" she says walking out

"Oh Jennifer!?" I call for her. She turns with a smile "i was wondering maybe we could go for a starbucks after school?" I ask with a rush

"I don't know, only if you say it will not end badly" she answers with a flirty smile.

I return a blushed smile "It won't end badly"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _You actually did it damn good job!_

 _Oh shut up!_ Fucking brilliant! i'm arguing with a mysterious voice in my head as i walk to the starbucks for my first date with an actual girl.

 _Shame your hand does not count as a date. If it did this would be your millionth date. Well one million five hundred 69 thousand one to be exact_. How in the name of fuck can he count that many times and not lose track? FUCK!

 _You never answered who you were yet_.

 _I am your reality check i am a subconscious made from many human beings that kid you saw running yesterday was my latest one who couldn't handle me. I am actually family, i am your 5 times great grandfather. Just call me Jim._

 _OK WHAT THE FUCK! Your family somehow and you are in my head that is fucking messed up man besides you don't sound old and wise._ I say? No I did not say it i thought it to him? Whhaaat?

 _Phhht I got to choose my age when I died so I chose fifteen so get used to it my friend_

Eewww.

I approach the starbucks the sky clear of any clouds nice and warm with the faint smell of coffee and cookies. I scan the area, Jennifer has not arrived yet so i sit on a chair out front and wait for her. People would ask "why the hell did you not escort her from school?" two words "class trip"

I start to whistle a toon that dad has always hummed to himself as a memory to a friend that lost his life in november city. I then day dream as i just start to hum myself.

The song plays on the radio in class as we were to read a chapter in our text books "thoughts endless in flight, day turns to night, things that i need to know". The chapter is going over the earth and how it is now

The book read "earth used to be two planets back in 2001. In 2017 earth collided with a planet named strangereal how they merged and made three supercontinents is still a mystery. Strangereal was a planet that consisted of four continents "Anea, Verusa, Osea, and Usea" africa collided into osea, usea collided with australia, new zealand and japan. Anea collided into canada as south america collided into Verusa and sits in the middle"

I wake from my trance just as Jennifer walks up from the school.

 _How long was i out?_ I ask jim probably going to regret it

 _Ahh i'd say 'bout a half hour_. Ok so not bad. She walks with a slight amount of swagger. Her hair is in a tight bun and she now has a sweater around her waist. As she gets closer i can see sadness on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" i ask

 _Classic dude._ Jim notes annoyingly

 _You can shut up._ She walks in and embraces me her shoulders shaking. Crying.

"They all died." she says to me in between sobs.

"Wait. how?" I ask genuinely confused

"We explored a tiberium field today. The whole class got too close and started coughing instantly. They did not even touch it" she has her head buried in my shoulder.

I hug her tightly as i say "its ok they did not know that-" they were _ignorant bastards_ i wanted to say but ruled against it "that it was radioactive"

"Nobody said it was radioactive not even the scientists. im scared"

"Dont worry i'll talk to my dad" i say with extra strength in my voice "but for now. Do you want a cookie with your coffee?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"DAD!?" I yell as I enter the house after my date, that went exceptionally well actually.

"YES SON?!" I hear him yell down from upstairs I quickly run up the stairs just as dad steps out of his study.

"Is something wrong?" he asks with worry.

"We need to do something with the tiberium I think we need to stop the war it will turn against the bloody planet." I say in a rush.

"Fuck" he says like a whisper "I should have known this was going to happen. Look I have some friends that are going to nod and GDI and will defect if we needed the tech. I am sure we can use that to our advantage." He now has a smirk on his face which means he is working things out." I shall see if they have not changed their minds and will still help us."

Honestly i was shocked that this was actually being said people willing to defect from high class armies to help some low lifed friends holy shit that's some good friends!

"Make the calls dad we have a rebel force to make."

Later at dinner I talked to dad about my date with Jennifer and how she said the tiberium crystals were radioactive in a way and killed the rest of her class.

"Hmmm, that is new, we have had no case of radioactivity with tiberium until now." he is rubbing his chin as he is deep in his thoughts

"It would make sense if the crystals were containing the radioactivity and when they bursted they unleashed it and that's what makes it grow." I state my hypothesis seeing how the tiberium was still growing and green gas is now hovering around it.

"Ya. Maybe that's how it works. Anyway it's about time you went to bed my son. I got calls to make."

The next morning was not as pleasant as I hoped it would be. It was raining heavily with thunder and lightning flashing with every 5 seconds the room was unusually drafty and someone was standing over me… Wait WHAT? I bolt upright to see Jennifer looming over me

"Hey" she started

"Y'know that's not normal to stare at people as they sleep" I say slowly with a yawn

"Sorry but this couldn't wait. Not that i had a chance. anyhow" she said it slowly like something was wrong _no shit of course something is wrong._ _stop talking to yourself._ _Not helping!_

"Whats wrong?" I ask slowly

"My mom and dad just left randomly, no warning whatsoever. I'm really scared Karl." i can see her shoulders start shaking. Yay joy my girlfriend is crying in front of me.

I get out of bed just remembering i am butt ass naked. After looking down at my shlong for a minute i look up with my eyes squinted for that "well fuck" look jim still laughs his ass off like it is the best thing he has ever seen. I can tell from my position that she is blushing.

"Ummmmmm…. I will get dressed and we can head down stairs" i say still feeling stupid

"Ok then there dic- I mean Karl" we stare at eachother for a minute like "the fuck was that?" for 5 seconds before we bust out laughing.

AN

hey guys and gals love to see that you have put up with me so far. PLEASE be free to put down any advice for the story. i want to have the story improve with every-bodies feedback. You all are awesome and stay tuned for chapter 6 :)

Fairplayer signing off


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jennifer tells dad the story of how her parents ran off and that she decided to come here.

"You will see them soon i promise you that" dad says with such certainty in his voice that makes me think he knows that they will return. _man words are powerful._ _Hello welcome to the reserved channel of jim how may I help you?_ _Oh right i actually forgot about you… uh whats up?_ _Feel like shit but can't complain they are calling you bye bye call again._

"KARL" Jennifer shouts at me

"Huh oh hey um what were we talking about again?" i feel like i had just gotten up from sleeping tired drowsy you name it even a little sick

"We were talking about this 'rebellion' you want to make" dad says in response with a wink

"Ah yes" I start "NoD and GDI have cloning technology so if we can get the technology they both hold by getting MCV's from both sides then we practically have an army at our fingertips" i saw with a smirk.

"Where are we going to get the MCV's from?" Jennifer asks

"GDI has most of North America under their control," i start "and the closest GDI base is in Vancouver as NOD is based in Vernon. So we just need to infiltrate those bases then we have the technological advantage of both sides"

"But then we have the aliens due in the months to come and we have no idea on the technological scale they are on." Dad says matter of factly

"We will have to assume that they are FAR on the advanced side." Jenn says

"Yes no matter the technology… they can still be beaten. Also seeing that they are coming from the sky we will have to assume that they will have major air superiority. Do you still have any contact of that squadron your friend was in dad?"

He looks up from his coffee "I do have contact with them but the question is will they fly for us?"

"Well seeing the situation we are in they should fly for us." i say with hope. "Besides right now its do or die"

 _HELLO EMERGENCY CALL FROM JIM: TURN ON THE RADIO!_ Jim shouts in my head

"Can we turn on the radio please?" I ask politely dad turns around to turn on the radio and we hear the reporter on the news

"The so called spaceships have sped up now just being on the orbit of pluto how they made that jump we do not know but what we do know is that they will be here in a matter of days this is James Fair giving you the breaking news" i look at my dad in shock

"I think I shit myself a little" i say in a small voice

"If we dont get the MCV's within two days we will be fucked royally in th-" Jennifer says but being cut off by a sound of an engine and a BOOM BOOM BOOM of like a giant walking with the sound of older fighter jets flying in the air

"Well. seems to me that everyone is here" dad says. "Let's build an army"


End file.
